What Happened to Bella?
by Jenny Ursula Hale
Summary: Bella's sitting in Edward's living room reading one of Jane Austen's novels when she is suddenly sucked into the book. Come Join the gang in a quest to find and save Bella. Involves Vampire Academy and HON. I totally suck at summeries.
1. What Happened To Bella?

**A/N: Ok so I'm working on a new story since I forgot about my other one and I kinda broke up with the guy that was the main character. I suck at writing but after reading a book a couple weeks ago for English I decided to write a story about it involving the Twilight characters, House of Night characters and the Vampire Academy characters. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. **

**_BPOV_**

Edward left me alone. Again. Oh well. At least it's necessary. He really needed to hunt. So now the problem is what to do… Oh! I know what I can do. I'll read a book.

So I take out my copy of **Pride & Prejudice.** I started reading where I had left off until I feel something happening. Uh Oh. I think I'm being sucked into the book! I started screaming for someone to help me but I'm sucked in before anyone can get to me.

**_APOV_**

I came out of the vision screaming. Everyone rushed up to me to see what is wrong. "Alice what did you see? Is Bella ok?" A very frantic Edward asked me.

"She was sitting in a chair reading a book when all of a sudden she was sucked into the book. Edward I'm scared for her." I was almost dry sobbing. What if she's hurt? What if she can't be found? OH NO! "ALICE!" Someone yelled at me but i was too far gone to understand who it was.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly calmed down. I turned slightly to see that is was Jasper. Edward called my name again and this time I looked at him.

I could tell that his fears matched mine. This could not be good.

**A/N: Ok sorry so short. this is all the time I have for right now. I have to go clean up the living room. I'll try to update soon. **


	2. How Do We Find Her?

**A/N: Ok sorry guys for not updating. I just reccently found the notebook that I was writing in and I had a momentary writters block. Along with my sister not letting me have the computer that often. She starts school monday so I should be able to update more if I don't have a job soon. Be warned I switch POVs a lot in this chapter. This chapter is pretty much a reaction to Bella's disappearance and how they come up with a plan to get her back. ENJOY IT!! =]**

**Disclaimer: I own 0 charcters. sadly. =[.**

**EPOV**

My Bella is missing and no one knows where she is! We have to find her! We should call in reinforcements though to help us.

Oh I know! How about the local academy? I hear they have a really good security system. "Alice, I think I know of a way to help save Bella." I said.

**BPOV **

I was wondering around this unfamilar place when i realized where I was. I was in Hertfordshire; home to Elizabeth Bennet. 'Wow' I thought. 'If only Edward were here with me.'

"Excuse me miss, I don't think I've seen you around here before." Said a voice from behind me. I slowly turned around to see who it was talking to me. It was Kitty Bennet.

"Umm... yeah. Well I'm not from around here." I said. How can I talk to her without sounding like a mental patient? Oh yeah I could be like 'Hey my name is Bella Cullen and I'm from the future. I was acidentally sucked into this book I was reading and now here I am.' Yeah not mental at all.

"Where are you from?" She asked. Oh no! What was I going to tell her? I put on my best fake English accent and said "Britan." Real smart bella!

**EPOV (back at home)**

'How are we going to save Bella?' I thought to myself. First off we need to know where she is. "We're going to need back up!" I finally half yelled.

"We could contact St. Vladimirs to see if they could help us. Then we need to get a hold of Zoey Redbird of the House of Night. Maybe she could get her friends to help." I said with confidence. I didn't know what to do but hoped that this could help get my Bella back.

**JPOV**

I can't take this! Everyone's emotions is overwhelming me! "Everyone just needs to calm down now!" I shouted. I tried sending uot a wave of calm earlier but it didn't work. I tried it again and this time it worked. Everyone calmed downinstantly.

"Oh sure out of every power there is out there i get cursed with being an empath.' I thought to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I thought i saw Edward start to laugh, so i sent a wave of excitement to him. "Not.. Funny... Jasper!" He gasped out between fits of giggles.

"Guys now is not the time to fight!" Esme scolded us. "sorry Mom." We said in unison.

**EmPOV**

Bella's gone?! WHAT?! I can't believe this! We have to find her soon! Who would there be for me to make fun of? I miss my little sister.

**RPOV**

'Wow Bella has disappeared and I'm actually worried about her surprisingly.' As soon as I thought that Edward looked over at me in shock. 'I know me to.' I thought agreeing to his shocked expression.

Things are never going to be there same after today..

**EsPOV**

Bella's gone. Poor thing is out there somewhere all alone. If only we knew where she was.

**CPOV**

How is it possible? How can someone just disappear like that? No its not possible. But we do live in a mythical world so anything can happen. I'll have to look into it.

"Edward does Bella have her cell on her?"

**EPOV**

Why didn't I think of that before?! I can call her phone for her help! I ran up the stairs to our room as soon as we got home. I found my phone and called Bella's cell.


	3. The Phone Calls

**A/N: ok sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy babysitting and plus i've been giving a lot to do while i'm home alone. So this chapter is gonna be longer than the rest and hopefully the rest of the chapters after this will be too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight sadly. **

BPOV

I hope no one calls my phone. For one I'm from the future to these people and 2) I have no service. Oh well. Now to find a way out of here.

EPOV

'WHAT?! Bella doesn't have her phone on her? She has she does but she doesn't have service. That's it. She doesn't have service.' I thought to myself. I searched everywhere for her phone and saw that she had it.

'Time to bring in reinforcements.' Alice thought. I gave her a slight nod. She then whipped out her cell phone and began calling.

APOV (VA Phone Conversation)

Kirova: "Hello? St. Vladmir's Vamp. Academy how may I help you?"  
Alice: "Yes, my brother's wife just went missing and she is no where to be found."  
Kirova: "What was she doing prior to her dissappearance?"  
Alice: "Sitting at home reading. She wasn't kidnapped or else I would've seen it."  
Kirova: *gasps in shock* -momentary silence- "Sorry about that. Are you sure we would be able to help? Is she vampire or human?"  
Alice: "Vampire. We were all out hunting, and since she doesn't need blood as much as we do, she decided to stay home. That was the last time we have seen or heard from her. I'm pretty sure ya'll would be able to help. You could get some of your best guardians to help."  
Kirova: "I don't know how much help we would be but I can sacrifice a few of our guardians."  
Alice: "Thank you so much for your help. We deeply appreciate it!"  
Kirova: "Your welcome. Goodbye."

I hung up after that. One call down, one more to go. I called Jasper into the room I was in so he could call the House of Night.

JPOV

Alice wants me to call the House of Night. Lets hope this goes well. I pulled out my phone and started calling.

**House of Night Phone Conversation:**

Zoey: "High Priestess Zoey Redbird. How may i help you?"  
Jasper: "Yes my brother's wife has gone missing and we need all the help we can get to find her."  
Zoey: "What can we do to help?"  
Jasper: "Well we were thinknig you and your friends could use the elements to help locate where she is." 'Smart one Jasper.' i thought to myself.  
Zoey: "I'll see what I can do. Oh and if you see a half man-half raven thing that is extremely beautiful came over that way, bite him and put him in the most torture that he has ever been in. Same goes with the woman that is with him."  
Jasper: "Will do. Thank you."

I then hung up. Half man-half raven that is extremely beatiful? Huh? Thats confusing. Oh well.


	4. Visits, Plans, and Guy Chasing

**A/N:** **OK guys sorry for the long wait. I was gonna update Sunday but my power went out right as I was about to update. needless to say i was pretty mad. and i would've updated Monday but i have been feeling like crap lately. but here it is now. sorry if its a little crappy. I'm still not feeling the best but i will get through this. oh and there will be some comments made in this chapter. lol =].**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any other book that is mentioned in this story sadly. if i did then Jacob, jasper and Mr. Darcy would be mine. =]**

**BPOV**

I was walking around town when i was stopped by a random man. "Hello my name is Darcy." 'OMG!! He is totally hot!' I thought. **(haha that was my exact thought to whenever I saw the movie.)** "My name is Isabella Cullen but you can call me Bella." I replied. 'Wow if only Edward was here.' I thought to myself. Good thing I can't blush anymore.

"So where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before." He said. "I'm from London and I've never been here before. Now not to sound rude but if you'll excuse me I'll get out of your way so you can be on your way." I said as politely as I could.

"Yes well good day Mrs. Cullen." He said.

**EPOV**

"Everyone has been called Edward." Jasper reported as I walked into the living room. In a matter of hours or minutes this place would be filled with other vampires and guardians. 'I miss you Bella. I will find you one way or another.' Just then I had another thought hit me. Get Jacob and his pack to help. I need to get Nessie anyways.

I go outside and see that all the guardians from S.V.V.A. have already made it here. 'Well that was fast.' Carlisle thought. I nodded in his direction but after his thought I started to hear the rest of their thoughts.

'Wow he is smokin'!'

'I wish he was my boyfriend. This Bella girl must be lucky.'

'I'm so jealous right now. I haven't even met the girl and already I hate her.'

After that last thought I got pretty mad. I looked up to see who was the one that thought that then saw that they were all staring at me. Well the females were. 'Uh oh.' I thought. After that I took off running. They started chasing me but good thing I have speed. About that time Alice started laughing at a vision.

"HELP ME!" I shouted to my brothers. "If you don't help me I will destroy everything that is dear to you." I said so that only they could hear. I wasn't going down alone.

**APOV**

Oh this is just too funny. 'I need to get the video camera so Bella can see this.' I thought. So I went and got the video camera. By the time they quit chasing the boys the other vampires were here and ready to go. "Ok Edward whats the plan?" I said low enough for him to hear. "Haven't got one yet." He said back.

"Ok guys so lets get to the matter at hand. We need to find a way to find Bella. Thing is we have no clue where to start." I said to everyone. I looked over and saw that my whole family was thinking.

**EPOV**

Once Alice had said that everyone had calmed down by the time she was finished. The whole family was trying to think of a plan. None of us knew where to start and apparently neither did our friends.

"Does she have a cell phone on her?" someone asked. "Yes but what we think is that she is either in a place where she has no service or she has lost it or it died." I replied.

About that time my idea from earlier came to me. "Alice I think we need to call some of the wolves in." I told her. She looked over at me like I was crazy. "What? They could help. Plus Jacob could bring Renesmee to me." I told her.

"Well the future just left so they are going to help." Alice said after checking to see what they will say. "So who is calling?" I ask.

**BPOV**

'Wow. I just met Fitzwilliam Darcy. OMG!' I was thinking to myself until i noticed that he never left. 'Oh snap. **(that expression i got from my sister)** He just saw me drooling over him. **(with me that might actually happen since he is my favorite character in that story) **CRAP! Oh well.' "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to stare at you." I apologized. "Its quite alright." He said. Thats when I noticed that he was also staring at me with that same look.

'I wonder what he is thinking...' I thought to myself. Man Edward would come in handy right about now. Oh well.. I miss him and Nessie. I wonder if she has grown anymore...

**A/N: and this is where I'm ending it. I changed it up a bit from the way i had it written. it sounds so much better now and less confusing. =]. i tried to make it a little more funny than what the rest is. hopefully it is. anyways review and let me know how it is. =]. **


	5. My apology

**Sorry guys for the long update. Wait what update? I haven't worked on this story in so long. But if I can come up with some kind of idea then I'll update. Right now I have so much going on. Like I have since the last time I updated. I'm going to be starting college in January so any time between now and then is when I can update. Once again sorry for the long wait on this. If you have any ideas you think would be good for this then please by all means suggest away. I'm open for new ideas. **


End file.
